This disclosure relates systems, devices, and methods for preventing unauthorized access to storage devices.
Cloud-based systems may be used to store data remotely. Various security techniques have been developed to prevent unauthorized access of the data. While these techniques may protect the data from third-party access, the techniques may allow root-level access to the data by the service provider. Thus, an administrator for the cloud-based service provider or a third party that obtains root-level privileges and access to the service providers systems may have access to the data because of the root-level privileges.